


The Unraveling

by PaigeNicoleBabie



Series: A Darker Fairy-tale. [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Many Characters - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeNicoleBabie/pseuds/PaigeNicoleBabie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third and FINAL story to my "A Darker Fairy-Tale." series. I am sorry it took forever to update but things got a bit crazy. Anyways, here it is lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jynx

**Author's Note:**

> My plan was to just upload 3 chapters to get things rolling, but screw it. Let's just get it started now haha enjoy!

It had been a week since Jynx had joined the WWE, and got in Ryder's inner circle and claimed to want to help look for Paige. Ryder was not in the right mind to question anything at the time. But now, her mind is focused and she is really skeptical of Jynx. "Roman I just don't know about her..."  
"Ryder she seems really sincere about what she said last week... I think she really wants to help..."  
"I know... But something just isn't right..."  
"How about you put her up against someone you hate, and have her prove herself... If she wins she can stay.. If she loses she's out."  
"I like that." Ryder kisses Roman's cheek. "You are so smart." Roman chuckles, "I try." Ryder gets up and walks out of the locker room to go looking for Jynx.  
Jynx was sitting in catering with bottle of water talking to Adam Rose and was getting to know him a bit. Jynx has pin-straight brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She is about 5'2 and has average body build. Average butt, and boob size, and she hardly wore any makeup. She lightly did her makeup everywhere she went, she had a natural beauty and she made it stand out by the light makeup. She looked like she could fit in with Ryder and Paige in the Goddesses. She also had few piercings and tattoos. Jynx had a nose, ears, and even a belly piercing, then had her right arm sleeved in tattoos, and the a tattoo that started on her side and ended on her thigh. Jynx had her hair to the side over her shoulder and was wearing a dark blue see through tank top with a black spaghetti strap under it, and black jeans with blue, white, and black tennis shoes on.  
Ryder walked into catering after help from Trace, and walked right over to Jynx. "Oh hey Ryder..."  
"Hey Jynx... Listen... I don't trust you... YET."  
"What?" Jynx looked really shocked. "It's just, I don't know how you wrestle, you are new, I don't know YOU. And I just kinda let you in last week because I wasn't thinking straight."  
"Oh... Well, I can just leave then..."  
"No now listen, listen... You are going to have a match tonight against Cameron. And if you win, you get to stay around and help look for Paige. But if you lose, you are out." Jynx smiles a bit. "And this will make you trust me more?" Ryder nods a bit, "Yeah, yeah it will. Hope you already have a fighting style and moves down."  
"Of course I do."  
"Good, cause I am going to be watching your match closely.... And don't take Cameron for granted, she isn't as easy in the ring as she may look."  
"Okay..."  
"I suggest you go get ready for your match." Jynx got up and walked off to go get her outfit. Jynx picked up her cellphone after she got out of Ryder's sight and called her brother and told him about the match. Then she got to the tailor for her outfit. A simple bra top and shorts like most Diva's wear. Jynx was warming up for her match as she watched Eva Marie walk past her. "Don't choke, Rookie." Jynx smirked, "I bet I can still wrestler better than you, even if I am new."  
"-Scoffs- I don't think so."  
"I do. Most of the rookies wrestler better than you. You know the only reason you are here is because you are just a pretty face. Diva's like you make everyone look down on hard working girls like the Goddesses, who try to make the Diva's Division a better place. You make people think of us as disgraces. Psh, get lost." Eva stomps her foot and walks off. Jynx rolls her eyes, "Prima Donna." Jynx's music, "Psychosocial" by Slipknot, plays and she walks out doing her entrance. (It is Ariel's entrance she was like the "Vampire Diva.") Jynx stands in the ring and waits for her opponent.

_Funk is on a roll. Funk is on a roll..._

Cameron walked down to the ring with Naomi by her side. "Oh this girl will be easy to take down!"  
"Girl... Don't take her lightly! Just because she is a rookie doesn't mean she will be easy to beat."  
"Psh. It's not like she is Rusev in disguise.. I will beat her easily."  
"Don't doubt ANYONE in this business Cameron!"  
"Girl bye." Cameron gets into the ring and stares down Jynx but Jynx isn't intimidated at all. The bell rings and Cameron runs at Jynx and grabs her by the hair and drags her down. Cameron doesn't give Jynx the time to get up. Just then Ryder's theme song cuts through the arena and as the crowd cheers, one half of the most feared Diva's stable walks down the ramp and to the announce table and takes a seat next to JBL to watch the match closely. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Ryder chuckles. "Yeah King I know. I haven't really been focused on the WWE at all since my best friend was taken and her boyfriend missing."  
"Yeah I understand how hard that must have been on you..."  
"Yeah..." Jynx had gotten the upper hand when Cameron stopped to say something Naomi. Jynx remained in control, not even giving Ryder a second thought. "She isn't even looking at you Ryder."  
"I see that. But she is dominating the match by not doing that. Which shows she isn't intimidated, which is what I like seeing." Jynx had given Cameron a standing Inverted Frankensteiner that knocked Cameron down. She grabbed Cameron and stood her up and drug her too the turnbuckle and set her on the top rope. jynx took a deep breath and sat behind her and throws her back with a Spider Suplex that Jynx named the ThrowBack. Jynx smirks and gets up on the top and stares down at Cameron. She jumps off the turnbuckle and does a Swanton Bomb. Naomi watched on as Cameron barely kicked out of the pin at 2 1/2.  
Jynx stands up in shock and disbelief, as she turns around back to Cameron who hits her with a Girl Bye. But for Cameron Jynx was still able to kick out early, which Cameron was not happy about. Ryder watched on quietly as Jynx got up and kicked Cameron in the stomach and lifted her over her shoulders. Jynx looked directly at Ryder with a simple smirk as she drove Cameron face-first into the mat with an Inverted Sit-out Power-bomb Jynx called Grounded. Cameron layed sprawled out on the mat as Jynx rolled her over and got the 3-count and the win.  
Jynx staggers to her feet with a smirk as her theme song played and she leaned on the ropes in front of Ryder with a smile. Ryder got up and took off her headset and nodded at Jynx, then walked off to the back with a Goddess-like grace. Jynx crawls out of the ring and looks back to see Naomi trying to help her friend up, with an I-told-you-so look on her face as Cameron looked like she was seeing stars. Naomi looked at Jynx and smiled a bit before feeling Cameron push her back and turned her attention back to her beaten team mate. Jynx chuckled to herself as she walked up the ramp to the back, "Trouble among those who claim to be happy... Eventually one is not satisfied with doing so... Typical."  
Jynx walks in the back and Ryder approaches her and is a little angry. "What the hell you used one of my moves!"  
"If you are refering to the Inverted Frankensteiner you are mistaken."  
"Uhm last time I checked that was my move, Headbanger."  
"Uhm no Ryder you do not get it. Your Inverted Frankensteiner is in the corner of the ring. Mine is standing. There are many variations of moves and my Inverted Frankensteiner was a variation of yours. So yes the names are the same, but no the moves are not the same." Ryder looks at Jynx hard, but lightens up a bit. "Alright fine, welcome to the Goddesses. You can help us look for Paige now."  
"Thank you Ryder. I will try my hardest to help find her." Ryder nods, "Yeah I hope so."  
Jynx walked off to get changed and called up her brother. "Yes brother Bray. I am in. It's all going according to my plan."

**"Excellent sister Abigail."**

"Soon your plan will be complete and I can give this whole thing up. I think it may kill me."

**"Oh hush now little sister. Everything is going to be fine. Just keep up your good work and then you can turn on them whenever and however you please. You have the whole world in your hands sister."**

"I know brother."

******************

Bray had watched his little sisters match on TV against Cameron with much eagerness. Jynx had informed him after she was away from Ryder of the conditions of the match. Bray was simply excited while watching his little sister dominate the match. "Yes, little sister knows to keep changing hands, but know how to stay in control. She knows how to wrestle that's for sure. Just like her big brother. That is how a rookie does it!"  
Then after the call saying Ryder held her word and Jynx was now in the Goddesses, Bray couldn't be happier. After he hung up he laughed to himself. "My plan is going to be complete in no time thanks to Jynx. She is the best sister ever!" Bray walked down the stairs to Paige's room and unlocked the door and walked inside. "Wake up Paige... We need to feed you now..."


	2. Seth Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Seth has been found ALIVE :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record I forgot to mention this before so I am going to do it now. I do not own anyone but Paige, Trace, Ryder, Orion, and Jynx. There are also some other minor characters that have been mentioned in this series that I also own (i.e. Damien and Diamond from The Aftermath.) Anyway enjoy the the second chapter! lol

"Ugh! I can NOT believe that rookie said that too me!" Eva Marie paces in John Cena's locker room. John and Nikki were having a usual disagreement because Nikki wanted something and John didn't and so Nikki decided to avoid him. He had bigger things to worry about at the moment than to worry about even TRYING to deal with Nikki. The bigger things being a confused and very much alive Seth Rollins.  
"Eva calm the fuck down. It's gonna be okay. It's not like you will ever have to wrestle her..." John wasn't going to say this out loud, but he agreed with Jynx. Everyone CAN wrestle better than Eva Marie cause, well... SHE SUCKS! "I hope not John..." Eva looks at Seth coming out of the shower in just a towel and bites her lip. She always had a thing for the two-toned ninja-like man from the Shield. But boy did he not like her back. Nope he was with Paige since the day he debuted in the WWE and those two were IN LOVE.  
Eva had always tried getting close to the high-flyer of the shield since she debuted in the WWE, but he would ALWAYS shoot her down, cold. One time she got bold and tried to push herself on Seth, unfortunately for her, Paige saw everything and gave Eva an ass kicking she wouldn't forget. That is how the rivalry between Paige and Eva started. Paige got a match with her the next week and gave her the HyperShock (Gory Neckbreaker), Bishsnap (Swinging DDT), Angel's Kiss (Axe Kick), Angel of Death (Octopus Stretch), and Flat-Out (Inverted Sit-out Power-bomb). So you could say all the moves Paige knows and almost put Eva out for a long time.  
But now this is Eva's chance to make Seth hers since Paige is currently M.I.A. And Seth most definitely has amnesia. "So Eva are you gonna watch him while I go out for my match?"  
"Yeah.. Then we are taking him to the hospital right?"  
"Yeah... We will... I promise." John walked out of the locker room and went to head to the entrance. On his way he seen Nikki sitting with Ryder, Jynx, and Naomi. Nikki looked up and seen him then quickly looked Jynx's way and started talking to her. John shook his head and rolled his eyes as his theme song hit and he went out for his match against Dean Ambrose.  
"So, you're telling me that you're my girlfriend?" Seth looks at Eva and she nods her head. "Yes, we have been dating for about a year now." Seth frowns, "Well how come I don't know you? I just remember a brunette that I love. But, I have no idea who she is..." Eva growls a bit before remembering, "That was me!"  
"It was?"  
"Yeah! I am a natural brunette! I just had to dye my hair for WWE."  
"Oh well that makes sense now... Eva?"  
"Yes that's my name." Seth looks at her, still very confused. He looks at the TV and sees Dean and Roman out there with Cena. "Wait! Who are those two? I know I know them! They look so familiar... What are their names?" Eva looks a little troubled, "That is Roman Reigns, the long-haired Samoan with the tribal tattoos, and Dean is the short-haired white guy."  
"Those names sound so familiar, why do they sound like I know them really, really well?"  
"Well we all work in the same place..." Seth frowns at that, "What's wrong Seth?"  
"It just... I feel like I know them better than that?"  
"Well... John and I will fill you in on everything later alright?"  
"Okay..."  
John walks back after being jumped by Roman after the match he won. "Of course I would win that match... I win everything I MADE THIS COMPANY! No matter what anyone says, I am the face of this place and always will be. Roman and Dean just have to deal with that. But what can you expect? Roman's screwing that bitch Ryder, and Dean is screwing her brother! UGH! At least Eva and I have Seth. So we have the power now. If only we could have Paige and turn her against those guys..."  
"But we can't because Seth might remember Paige by something. So I do have to say I am so glad she is out of the picture for now." John walks back into the locker room and sees Eva ready to go and Seth holding her hand.

**Oh Jesus Eva what have you done to fuck things up even more now?**

John shakes his head and looks at Eva, "Uhm...?" John knew Eva had always been pining for the man holding her hand, but she had a husband now. John wasn't bisexual or anything but the man is pretty damn fine too. "Oh well I told Seth about how we have been dating." John slaps his forehead with his hand. "Eva... What the fuck?"  
"What?"  
"What about your husband Johnathan?"  
"Who's that babe?" Seth looks at Eva and her eyes widen, she had completely forgotten about Johnathan.  
"Oh uhm, he is no one... Don't worry about him let's just get Seth to the hospital." John stares at Eva in disbelief. "Okay.." John, Seth, and Eva all leave the locker room with their stuff and walks out to the parking lot. They walk to John's rental and get in and John drives them to the nearest hospital. The three get out and walk inside and go up to a nurse. "Hi how can I help you?"  
"Uhm we would like to make sure we are right about our friend here... He must have suffered from head trauma and has some amnesia, but we would like to see a doctor just in case."  
"Okay follow me and I will have a doctor here soon to check him out."  
"Thank you." The nurse leads them all in a room and leaves and a doctor returns minutes later. "Okay so you say this man is suffering from amnesia but you want to be sure so you brought him here correct?"  
"Yes doctor."  
"When did you find him?"  
"A week ago." The doctor looks at John and Eva. "And you're just now bringing him in?"  
"Well when we found him all he wanted to do was rest and heal. We were at John's place before we came back to work and he knew who John and I were so we didn't find it weird, we only figured he had amnesia because when we came back to work he didn't remember hardly anyone else."  
"Hmm, I understand and that is strange indeed." The doctor runs some tests on him. "Yes you two were right, he does seem to have amnesia, very weird it may seem he only remembers bits and pieces of his time in the WWE. The bits and pieces being people he hasn't had a close connection too... So looks like that's how he knows you two." The doctor chuckles and leaves the room and the nurse comes back in. "To add to that, we aren't sure if this is permanent or temporary. Something sentimental like a photo, or something intimate could trigger something and his memory would come back. So try that and see if that works."  
The nurse leaves and John walks back to his rental with Eva and Seth. "Sooo, we're not gonna try that shit are we?"  
"Fuck no we're not. I finally get this guy all to myself! Paige isn't in my way, Ryder, Roman, and Dean don't even know he is alive yet, plus we can tell him anything we want and he will believe us!"  
"Yeah that is true. We can turn him against all those guys and we will have him on our side."  
"Exactly... now let's go back to our hotel room and we can start filling this man in on everything."  
"Alright."

******************

"So you are telling me that Roman and Dean were my friends, but turned on me for no reason?"  
"Yes Seth... And this girl, Ryder Orton, she is dating Roman, and her brother Randy is with Dean."  
"Yeah, Ryder and Randy were in Dean and Roman's ear to turn on you. That group of people is no good."  
"We are though Seth. We are your best friends... Well I am... Eva is your girlfriend who you love very much."  
"I get that part..."  
"Ryder and those guys are not nice to John and I."  
"Ugh! Well next time we go back to work, we will start fighting back. We won't stand for them bullying us." Eva and John smile at each other and nod at Seth. "That sounds good Seth... They DEFINITELY won't see it coming." Seth gets up from the floor and chuckles, "Good. Well I am going to bed. Night guys."  
"Goodnight Seth." Once Seth walks into his room and closes the door, Eva and John look at each other and laugh. "I can't believe how this is working out for us!"  
"I know... Not only are they gonna be shocked Seth is alive, but that he is on our side..." Eva gets up and walks into her room and shuts the door, leaving John alone with his pullout couch to listen to the voice in his head.

**You dumbass, once they find out Seth is alive and rolling with you and Eva they are going to know he has amnesia and are going to try and trigger his memory! What is wrong with you? Why are you an arrogant asshole? Why am I the only thing in your mind that has or makes sense? GOD! The company does not revolve around you anymore and you know that. The Goddesses are what is making the company now. Face it John, PEOPLE DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE! You started getting boring over the years and if having Seth is going to bring joy back to your dull life then whatever, but it's going to bite you in the ass in the long run. You know once Seth gets his memory, and he WILL get it back, he is going to kick your ass so hard, then Roman and Dean and Randy will... You and Eva are screwed 7 ways from Sunday.**

John sighed as he laid down on the pullout couch. "I hate that voice in my head... Fucking conscience... And what's worse, I hate that it's always right. But whatever... People may not like me anymore, but I am still the face of the company. That is something that will never change." John turned out all the lights and went to sleep.


	3. Paige Nicole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Look finally into what is going on with Paige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glad to see people are viewing my stories it makes me smile. I will be working a lot more now that I am put up with knee surgery.

"Wake up Paige... We need to feed you now..." Paige opened her eyes to see Bray standing over her. Not being very alert for just waking up, Paige slowly sits up and rubs her eyes, finishing up with a little yawn. Once she was awake and aware of her surroundings, she immediately remembered what had happened a week ago. Sighing Paige gets up and goes to the bathroom as Luke starts fixing her some food. Paige gets in the shower and washes her hair and self.  
While she was out Luke and Erik snuck around and had gotten all of her clothes and other belongings, making it obvious that this was her new home now. Paige shampoos her hair a second time and rinses it out then puts some conditioner in it as she figures out what's next. She is two months pregnant, and her boyfriend/father of her child/love of her life is nowhere to be found, well probably dead.  
As Paige washed the conditioner out of her hair and went to wash the rest of herself, she went through her short time being here at the Wyatt's house. Bray took her phone until she gave him the details to deactivate it, and she was punished the first time she tried to run away. The second time she tried she got a worse punishment and knew not to try a third time. She graduated at the top of her class, she knew when to quit. She just had to accept the fact that she wasn't going to be able to get away.  
She has been trying to adjust, and Bray has taken notice to that. He thinks his plan will move along nicely. Paige sits in her room and listens to her music and cooks for herself and watches TV. She can watch everything, even WWE and iMPACT. She even has Netflix, Luke and Erik take Paige to the fenced in backyard to get sun and walk around and swim or whatever, but watch her so she can't get away.  
Paige gets out of the shower and wraps her hair up, and dries off and puts clean clothes on. She can do her own laundry since the washer and dyer down in her room, so she does everyone elses clothes too. Paige won't lie, they are not torturing her. Luke and Erik are really nice and will keep her company and Luke brought the PS3 downstairs for Paige to play as well.  
Luke and Erik have come downstairs multiple times and play on the PS3 with Paige and she has had a lot of fun to be honest. What surprised her was the times that Bray would actually come down and play with her. Most of the time she will play GTA 5 or a racing game or watching movies. Living with the Wyatt's has not been complete hell. But she missed her old life more than anything.  
Paige walks out in a laser cut back black shirt that says "My Tattoos Are Better Than Your Tattoos." a white tank top underneath that shirt and blue jeans with rips in them. Paige sniffed the air and covered her mouth. "What are you making Erik?" Bray and Luke looked at Erik and he replied, "Tacos..."  
"Fuck!" Paige runs back into the bathroom and starts throwing up. Luke goes in there to hold her hair as Bray looks at Erik, "Take that upstairs! Mexican food makes her sick during the pregnancy... Put it in the fridge and we will order Chinese food and sit down here and eat and watch movies on Netflix."  
"Yes Bray... Sorry."  
"It's okay Erik. Just remember next time."  
"I will.. I will call the Chinese place just let me find out what everyone wants." Erik walks upstairs as Paige and Luke walk out of the bathroom, Paige looking disgusted. "I'm sorry, but just the smell of Mexican food makes me sick to my stomach."  
"It's alright Paige. Erik is going to order some Chinese food." Paige and Luke yell upstairs and tell Erik what the want and Bray does as well and Erik calls it in. Paige sits on the couch and flips through Netflix. "What kinda movie do you wanna watch?"  
"You are the woman of the house, and you get to choose whatever you want to watch."  
"Well we are gonna go scary." Paige sits on the couch and Bray sits next to her. Paige looks over at Bray and he smiles at her and she smiles back as she goes to look through the scary movies. Paige settles on Final Destination. Erik walks down with the Chinese food and hands everyone their food and Paige starts the movie.  
Paige was a fan of horror movies, but Final Destination was not one thing she liked. But Bray and Erik and Luke liked them so Paige gave it another Shot. Erik and Luke sat on the floor as Paige and Bray sat on the couch. Paige put her feet up behind her and eats her food as she watches the movie. Paige shrinked back during every part of the movie, but she was also getting closer and closer to Bray.  
Bray has is arm resting on the back of the couch and felt something pressing into his side. He looked to see Paige hiding her face in his side causing him to smirk. Bray wrapped his arm across her shoulder and she snapped her head up. "Oh sorry," Paige moves back away from Bray and he lets out a frustrated breath. "Paige it's okay to be scared of this movie. You didn't have to move away." Paige just shrugs and looks at Bray. "It's not right."  
Bray shakes his head. Paige is holding back, but Bray will break her.. No matter what. Bray just had to be patient. Later, Paige had somehow made her way back to Bray's side and hid her face in his side. This time she didn't freak out and move away when his arm went around her. Once the movie was over Paige stood up and stretched. Bray got up and patter Paige on the side, "Those movies scare you I get it. But I appreciate you suffering through it for me and the boys."  
Paige smiles, "Well you guys have been so nice to me, it was the least I could do." Bray smiles back and leans in to give Paige a kiss, that would lead to many things. Paige pulled back and blushed a bit. "We shouldn't Bray.. We can't..." Paige turned around and walked into the bathroom and shut the door and Bray leaned his head back and let out a frustrated groan once he heard the sink running. "Don't worry Bray, it will come in time. Just don't give up."  
"Oh I won't, you know I won't."  
Paige walked out in her pajamas and her phone in one hand and earbuds in the other. Paige was wearing a black tank top and pink shorts and barefoot. Bray looked at her tattoos was she walked to her comfortable king-sized bed. She has treble clef and bass clef together (The one that makes a heart) and then a fairy on her right shoulder blade. Bray knew she wanted another tattoo, and so he figured next week if she was better than this week, he would bring someone in and get her the tattoo where she wanted.  
That would help Bray get more into Paige. Paige crawls into her bed and looked at the guys. "I think it's time for you three to head upstairs. I am calling a night."  
"Okay Paige. Sleep tight. Tomorrow we will all go outside and relax out there."  
"Alright. That sounds fun." Paige crawls under the covers and is always using them because the basement is cold, just to her liking. Paige puts in her earbuds and starts listening to music as the guys all head upstairs. Bray, being the last one out, shuts and locks her bedroom door and walks up the stairs and shuts the door leading down the stairs. "Goodnight my Angel." Bray says softly before he walks to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy cx


	4. Green Mist- Jynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jynx has some tricks up her sleeve, but is she going to find something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update i just needed a good starting point. But here. it. is. Enjoy!

Bray stood in front of his men as they sat on the couch. "It's time men... It is time that you two return to the squared circle."  
"Yes Bray." Bray squatted down and got eye level with both men. "Are you ready to go back?"  
"Yes."  
"Don't worry about Paige. She will be well taken care of while I bring my plan into completion. It will be only a matter of time."  
"Okay Bray." Bray stands back up, "Any questions from either of you, my brothers?" Luke looked in Bray's eyes and Bray looked back, letting Luke know he was listening. "I fully believe in you Bray, but when do you think you and Paige will be back?"  
"Ah Luke. Do not fear. My plan is quickly coming to an end. Paige is slowly letting her guard down, and in no time, she will be joining Abigail in the line of Wyatt Women." Luke nods. "Anything else?" The men shake their heads and Bray walks over to them, grabbing Luke's face in his hands and kissing his cheek he pushes him back and repeats his actions with Erik. "Now off with you two. Go wrestle and stay away from ANYONE who associates with the Goddesses, and do not tell ANYONE but Abigail about how the plan is going, or even about the plan. And don't do it out in the open, where you three could be spotted..." Luke and Erik nod and get up and gather things and walk out the door. Bray watches them leave, then turns on his heel and walks back down to Paige's room...

******************

"So where do we start looking?" Trace asks desperately as he sits on his boyfriends lap. Ryder sighs. "I have no idea... We have no leads!" Jynx is sitting down scribbling in a notebook about her wrestling skill, moveset, and how she could interperate another move in. "Well we all see if we can gather information. We have a show to do people." Everyone nods and gets up and spreads out. Jynx is walking through the hallways as she goes up to Adam Rose and starts talking to him again.  
Erik and Luke walk into the arena after weeks of hiding out with Bray and Paige. They know as soon as they are spotted word will get to the Goddess stable and all hell is going to break loose. Erik pulls Luke into their locker room. Hunter and Stephanie knew they were back and resumed their feud with Jimmy and Jey Uso. That is going to be fun.  
Jynx was sitting with the Usos and watching the show come along, when they see something they never thought they would see for a little while longer. "Tonight is a big night! After weeks of being M.I.A. Luke Harper and Erik Rowan are back!"  
"Yes Cole, but unfortunately, Bray Wyatt is not with them."  
"That is right King. And Paige is still missing! I bet they are behind this!"  
"You are nuts JBL. But tonight, Luke and Erik will be in action tonight against the Usos.. Stayed turned ladies and gents." Jynx looks at the Usos, "Can I come out with you two?"  
"Sure I don't see why not. Jey?"  
"Nah man, she is alright. Let her be the manager for tonight." Jynx smirks. "Awesome. I will make sure they don't try anything... But first... I'm going to catering!" Jynx pops up before the brothers could say anything, and rushes out of the room. Jynx makes sure no one is around before she slips into the locker room and growls at the two men.  
"What are you two doing here?!" Jynx fumes, "Bray sent us back. He needs alone time with Paige if the plan is to come to completion."  
"How can he be intimate with her when we are always gonna be close by? She will tense up and not want to. We don't want Bray to get mad by having her back away from him and shut him out."  
"No, he has made quite a bit of progress with Paige over the few days. She is learning rather fast. So we wouldn't refuse him."  
"Plus we can cause distractions of our own. Until the plan is finally complete." Jynx relaxes and she smirks a sinister smirk. "Excellent... I am going to accompany your opponents tonight, and start my mission in fucking things up for everyone." Luke nods and places his hand on Jynx's cheek. "You will do well Abigail, you are cunning and very bright. Just like your brother. You will pull off your mission with no problem."  
Jynx smiles and kisses Luke's palm. "Thank you for your kind words Luke. I will do you, Erik, and brother Bray proud. I promise."  
"I know you will Abigail. Now you better leave here before people start wondering where you are." Jynx nods and slips back out of the room and runs to catering....  
"Jynx you ready?" Jynx nods and stands up with a smile. "You two are going to dominate tonight." Jimmy and Jey turn and walk in front of her and laugh, "Yeah, and then we are going to find out from those low-lives where Paige is." Jynx bites her bottom lip as she follows the Usos, cleverly matching her ring attire with the guys'. She walks behind the guys as she clutches something in her hand.  
As Harper and Rowan walk down to the ring, Jynx slips the item into her mouth. She had a bustable tablet in her mouth filled with a green liquid. She was going to spray that in the face of one of the competitors for an edge. The undeniable green mist. But she can only do so when the ref is knocked out. Jynx paces back and forth as the Usos dominate the match. Erik glances at Jynx and she glares at him.  
As if on cue, Erik ducked when Jey came in with a superkick, the ref taking the blow. With the Ref out, Erik feins defeat, and back tracks to the Usos corner. Luke was waiting and watching the referee as he stirred a bit. Jynx gets up on the apron and grabs Erik's should and turns him around. Before anyone could blink, Erik ducked again and Jynx spit the green mist into Jey's face, blinding him for the time being.  
The ref finally got his bearings and Jynx hopped off the apron, just as Erik tagged in Luke and knocked Jimmy off onto the floor, and Luke gave Jey a clothesline that turned him inside out it seemed. Luke covered a down Jey for the win and Jynx was busy helping Jimmy up, when the lights when out and just like that, Harper and Rowan were gone from the ring.  
The Usos were out of it and Jynx stayed out of their sight, but she had a smirk on her face since she misted Jey. She got Jimmy up and then her and Jimmy got Jey to the back and she took a wet towel and wiped the green mist off his face. "Jey I am SO sorry! I swear it was meant to Erik! It was a new move I was trying out..." Jynx looked down. To the Usos she looked really sorry.  
Jey lifted her head and smiled softly at her. "Hey baby, don't worry about it. Things like that happen.. Erik ducked and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time..." Jynx smiled a true smile towards Jey, then bit her lip. "Hey you two, sorry again, but I am gonna head to the dressing room and getting dressed, then going back to the hotel."  
"Alright Jynx. See ya." Jynx looked right at Jey and waved before taking off. She held her head in her hand as she walked.  
She truly felt something with Jey. Was she starting to develop somewhat of a crush on him? What was going on? It looked like he started showing feelings for Jynx, but she cannot get caught up in that right now. She has a mission to carry out. Jynx gets a frown on her face. She can't let down brother Bray... After all; Family Is Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up when i can get cracking!


	5. Welcome Back Rollins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seths first day back to work since he had been found... He will definitely be turning heads though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This chapter didn't take me long at all XD ... Hopefully the next chapter won't either. Enjoy!

John and Eva most certainly were enjoying Seths amnesia. They finally got Hunter and Stephanie to put him back in action, and Hunter and Stephanie knew just how to do it... A tag match against Roman and Dean. Eva cackles, "Those two won't know what hit them. Especially since we told him that those two are the enemy, along with Ryder..." John nods, "Yep, I even got a new outfit for him and a new theme song for him."  
"Sweet! Everyone is gonna be stunned silent."  
"I can only imagine." Seth walks into the room with a smile on his face. "Hey guys! I'm excited to go back to wrestling tonight."  
"I bet you are baby." Seth turns to Eva, "Will you go out there with us?"  
"Of course I will!" John claps his hands and stands up. "Alright! Time to eat, because we have to workout a bit before we head to the arena! Let's go." Eva grabs Seths hand and takes him out of the room with John trailing behind them.  
 **How stupid can you get John?**  
Ugh that voice again. "Would you shut up already? I am doing what I want."  
 **Obviously, because you aren't making smart choices. If you listened to me, you would be making smart choices, and keep your ass from getting kicked every week.**  
"Psh. I don't have to listen to you. I'm John Cena."  
 **Yeah, the guy who is "Poster Boy" for WWE, who wins all his matches without lifting a finger. You think you're all that but you are pathetic. I can't see HOW Nikki puts up with you... Oh wait, she only wants you because you get her pretty gifts. Nice new rack, a luxury car... Just because you have money. But she doesn't want to be with you because your head is so far up your own ass. You won't even marry her, or give her kids! How could you?!**  
John rolls his eyes, "We have this same conversation every week! Would you just stop for like, one fucking minute? You are an annoying fuck conscious I hope you know that."  
 **Oh I do. I just enjoy annoying the fuck out of you because I am always right. Hahahaha!**  
And just like that, the voice stopped talking, leaving John fuming. After he ate he went right to the gym and started working out to release the anger he was feeling after talking to his conscious. Seth on the other hand was working out, but focused on Eva.  
The two said "I love you" to each other all the time. Yet, he didn't get that love feeling around her. He knows that he has felt that love before, but he has no idea who has his heart... After an hour of working out, John gathers Seth and Eva and they head to the arena so Seth can get fitted for his new outfit.  
John ran Seth by his new theme song and he liked it. "That is awesome. I like it a lot. Thanks John!"  
"No problem buddy. Now let's get you out of sight again. Your return is going to shock the world." Seth smirks, "Okay."  
Seth was sitting in a chair watching the show, well trying to watch it. Eva was sitting in his lap being all over him. To be honest he was getting rather annoyed her her constant movements while he was watching the show. "Eva, could you get up please? I want to have a clear head for my first match back."  
"Okay!" Eva gets up and sits on the couch and Seth sighs in relief.  
 **Normally I would enjoy something like that... But with Eva all it is is a pain in the ass. I would rather watch the show than have her all over me. Now I know what being suffocated feels like.**  
"Tonight we have a glorious main event tonight! Don't we Cole?"  
"Yes we do King. Tonight it will be Roman and Dean, against John Cena and a mystery partner."  
"That is right. Cena was out here earlier today saying how this partner was going to shock the world! Now I am eager to see who it could possibly be."  
"Would you say you are an eager beaver JBL?"  
"No Cole you moron. I am a wrestling god! Not a beaver. That is like saying I like Adam Rose's rabbit from the Exotic Express."  
"Well don't you like it? That Rabbit is fun."  
"No King that rabbit is not fun at all! I do not like that rabbit I hate that furball."  
Ryder chuckles listening to JBL complain about the rabbit. Roman kisses the back of her neck. "So you are going to accompany us tonight?"  
"Hell Yeah I am baby. I am not going to miss seeing who Cena's partner is."  
"Probably some pussy, just like him." Dean laughs. Ryder actually did have a match against Layla earlier tonight. But it was a squash match, it was over in no time. Ryder barely broke a sweat.  
John walks into the room to see Seth sitting as far away from Eva as possible, and Eva was not happy in the least. "Seth you ready? Put this hoodie on so no one knows it's you."  
"Okay." Seth get's up and looks at Eva. "Well come on then Eva." Eva stands up and walks with them to the entrance.  
Roman and Dean stand up to where they will come down from the crowd, with Ryder following. Their music starts and they start walking down to the cheering crowd. They hop over the barricade and look back at Ryder who was standing on it before they get in the ring. They just didn't feel complete without Seth and Paige around.  
John's theme song rings throughout the arena and the boos and jeers start up. John walks down with a smirk on his face, before stopping at the end of the ramp to wait for his partner. Seth hears his music hit and Eva takes him by the arm and they walk out. The look on everyone's faces were pure terror. They look like they have seen a ghost.  
Ryder was bug-eyed until she seen who was walking down with him and just had a look that could have killed Eva in seven different ways if looks could kill. Eva smirked and Ryder clutched her fists. Seth got into the ring with a stunned Roman and Dean. They actually looked a bit hurt that Seth would betray them like that.  
Ryder looked into the ring "Rome, Dean, don't let this distract you. Give it your all!" They kicked it up a notch after that. But they were still thrown off at the fact that Seth was alive, and Seth was teaming up with the likes of John Cena and Eva Marie. Something had to be up. And where was Paige? If he didn't have her then who did?  
Eva went on the top rope and tried to distract everyone, but Ryder pulled her down and hit her face against the ring apron. Dean looked over and was telling the girls to stop fighting, but when he turned around Seth was there to knock Dean down to the mat with a Russian Leg Sweep, and as Dean was getting up, Seth hit him with a kick to the back of the head, driving Dean's head into the mat.  
Seth covered him for the win and rolled out of the ring, met by John and Eva and they walked to the back. Seth had a slight frown upon his face when Ryder stared at him, and seemed to not want Eva hanging on him. "Something is definitely up." Ryder and Roman went to get Dean up and get him to the back.

******************

Jynx was in absolute shock. Seth Rollins was alive! She growled and turned to Luke and Erik who looked equally as stunned. "I THOUGH YOU TWO KILLED HIM!?" Luke stares her down, "No! Your brother was the one who had supposedly killed him. All he did was ask us to get rid of his body."  
"Ugh! Well Let's just hope Bray didn't see..."

******************

"You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!?" Bray slammed his fist down hard against the coffee table, making Paige wake up with a jump. She had fallen asleep against Bray while they were watching Monday Night Raw. She yawns, obviously tired, "Whats wrong Bray...?" Bray looks at Paige and frowns, upset with himself that he woke her up. "Nothing darling... Go back to sleep alright?"  
"Alright..." Paige moved from laying her head against the arm of the couch, to cuddling up to Bray and laying her head on his shoulder before falling back asleep. Bray smirks, kisses her head, and wraps his arm around her, pulling her closer, and she smiles and snuggles up more. "This plan has to be complete soon... Seth will have no chance to get her back since he has no idea who she is... And soon, she will have no idea who he is either!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned folks :D


	6. Darling In Submission- Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige has finally given in to Bray, and so he seals the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems I have a lot of time on my hands... Well, I do.. Only because I can't do anything at the moment because I am just about two weeks removed from a knee surgery. So I decided get a jump on the story while I can. I had these chapters planned for awhile so they just came to me. Enjoy guys!

Bray looked down at the sleeping Paige and sighed in relief. "I almost had to tell her what was wrong... I can't do that yet." Bray scooted Paige onto his lap and held her tight as he stood up. She was already in her pajamas so he didn't have to get her up to make her change. He walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers with one arm and laid her down and covered her back up.   
It got really cold in the basement and he didn't want her to freeze. Before Bray could get back to the door he heard movement behind him and turned to see Paige sitting up. "Where you going?"  
"Well I was going to go back upstairs... You are sleeping... Well were sleeping. I didn't want to disturb you..." Paige smiles smally, clearly falling for this gentle man he is around her, forgetting all the negative, for her benefit. He didn't really do anything bad to her to begin with. Paige gets out of bed and walks over to Bray and grabs his hand. "Come with me?"  
"What?"  
"Come lay with me. I wanna cuddle anyway."  
"O...ok...ay..." Bray was in complete shock. Paige actually wanted him to stay down here with her for the night... He is getting so close to completing everything it wasn't even funny. She was convincing herself that Bray was the one she loved, and before he knows it, Bray will be telling her that her enemies are Ryder and all her former friends, and her former boyfriend Seth, who is very much alive.  
Bray looked at Paige to see her leading him back to the bed, his feet following her seemingly without any orders from his brain. Bray chuckled softly, "Get in bed darling." Paige nodded her head and crawled back in bed. Bray turned off the lights and then walked around and got in on the other side. He scooted closer to Paige and she draped her arm across him as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
Bray smirked and put his hand on Paige's hand that was across his mid-section, and he felt her grab it and hold. Bray placed his other hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Paige's steady breathing and that told him she was finally asleep. He was going to make his move soon, and that would finally complete the plan.  
She would be under his control and no one would be able to break her. Bray closed his eyes as he thought over his plan for tomorrow. Treat Paige like a queen like any other day of course, but this time it would be different. He would make it all a romantic day, then take her to dinner before ending the night on the best note possible. Bray smiled to himself before he fell asleep too.  
"BROTHER! BROTHER!" Bray groaned and opened his eyes to see Paige wasn't in bed anymore. He started to freak out when he heard the shower going, and he relaxed a bit before going upstairs and confronting his young brother Bo. Everyone knows him as Bo Dallas in the WWE. "What is it Bo?" Bo smirks, "Oh thank God. I was starting to freak out when I found you weren't up here! What were you doing down there?"  
"Paige asked me to stay down there with her last night." Bray was a little little on edge telling Bo all of this, because he has been curious about her since she arrived here, and Bray always kept Bo away. "Oh I see. You two got it on then?"  
"No Bo. I am much more of a gentleman than that. I am not about to take advantage of her. I treat her with respect and give her the love she needs. She deserves it. Her mind is like the mind of a child at the moment, and I can shape it into getting her to believe whatever I say. She will finally love me and believe her baby is mine."  
"But what about Seth? He is alive you know."  
"Yes, but he has no clue who Paige is. He knows he loves her, but don't know it's really her. Plus he is with Eva now because of the amnesia."  
"Yeah..."  
"Now if you excuse me, I am going to get dressed so I can have a romantic day with Paige." Bray walks into his room and Bo smiles and slips downstairs. He finally gets to see Paige, maybe more of her. Bo hears the shower going and walks to the bathroom and opens the door. Paige hears this and thinks it's just Bray so she lets it go and continues to wash her hair and body before she gets out.  
Bo walks into the bathroom and smirks before pulling the shower curtin back. Paige looks at him and screams before grabbing her towel. "BO! Ugh! Get out of here!" Bo turns off the water and Paige jumps out of the tub and runs out of the bathroom. Bo turns around and follows her, "Wait Paige!"  
"No!" Paige holds onto the towel wrapped around her and her wait hair, as she sees the basement door open, just to get away from Bo she runs up the stairs. Bo stops and realizes if she gets out of the house he is going to die. He runs up the stairs and turns the corner and stops dead in his tracks when he sees an angry Bray, and Paige cowering behind him. "Really Bo?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I was just up here minding my own business when i heard a scream and shouting coming from downstairs, I start walking that way and here comes Paige running into my arms freaked out and telling me you pulled the shower curtain back on her while she was showering and you left the basement door open." Paige reaches down and grabs Bray's hand and he looks down with a smile then looks at Bo. "You're lucky she doesn't want to run away anymore. Or you would be punished."  
"I'm sorry Bray..."  
"Just leave the house and don't come back until I say... Understood?"  
"Yes Bray..." Bo walks past them, Bray turning and wrapping Paige in his arms before Paige slips out of his arms and walks to Bo. "Bo..." Bo stops and turns to her with a cocky smirk, "Yes Paige?" Paige smiles sweetly before punching Bo in the face. "You're an asshole you pervert." Bray laughs as Bo gets back up and stares at Paige who goes back to Bray, almost like she was trained. "Ugh you people." Bo leaves and Paige turns to Bray, "Bray, why is your brother such an asshole?"  
"I don't know he gets moody like that.. It's probably because his streak was broken by R-Truth and he is just being a moody bitch."  
"Ahh I see... Well I am going to go get dressed." Bray smiles and pecks Paige's lips and he sees her blush... She blushed! "Alright darling, I will be down there and we will do something today.. Whatever you want to do, this is your day."  
"Awe, okay." Paige smiles and walks back downstairs and Bray smirks to himself.  
Paige is sitting on her bed in some jeans and a black see through lace tank top with a white tank top under it. Her hair was straightened and she had a little bit of makeup on while she was waiting for Bray. Bray walked down the stairs and looked at Paige. "Wow darling you look gorgeous."  
"Awe thank you Bray."  
"My pleasure." Bray walked over and gently took her hand and stood her up. If you looked hard enough, you would be able to see a slight bump she had from being pregnant. "So what do you want to do today?"  
"Can't you let me go out on the town instead of keeping me down here and just letting me walk around the backyard, you act like I'm going to try and run away again..." Bray sighs, "I know... And I know you learned your lesson... But I was thinking about taking you out to a nice dinner tonight." Paige smiles and jumps in Bray's arms and kisses him. But she realizes what she's done and pulls back blushing, "Oh, I'm sorry Bray... I didn't mean to..."  
"It's alright darling..." Bray brings her face back and kisses her gently, feeling her stay still then slowly respond to his advances. Bray just couldn't wait to do this till tonight. But he had too.  
Bray set Paige down and she wraps his arms around her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. Bray pulls back and looks at Paige, his willpower slowly getting weaker as Paige gives him a look. "Paige... We can't..."  
"Yes we can Bray..."  
"No, we can't... This is going to be a romantic time and we can't just jump around like that." Bray watches Paige pout and hang her head but he makes her look at him and smiles softly. "I promise you you will get what you want later..." Paige smirks, "I'm holding you to that.. Darling..." Paige turned away from Bray and walked upstairs and Bray followed her. She was waiting for him and grabbed his hand. "Can we go see a movie before we go to dinner?"  
"Sure." Bray walks to the door and lets Paige walk out first, then grabs his keys and walks out of the house, shutting and locking the door. Paige was waiting and took ahold of his hand again as they walked to the car.  
Paige got in the passenger seat and Bray got in the drivers seat as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. He was driving down the road when Paige leaned over and turned on the radio. Disturbeds CD "Indestructible" was playing and it was on "Indestructible" and Paige smiled. "So what do you want to see darling?"  
"A scary movie." Bray chuckles as they drive to the theater and walk in for their movie.

******************

"So what happened?"  
"Bray kicked me out what else happened?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I perved on Paige..."  
"Dammit Bo!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Oh you are not!"

******************

They walk out and Paige is holding onto Bray's arm. The sky was becoming a lovely orange color, then Bray looks at Paige again. "So what do you feel like eating tonight?"  
"Seafood!"  
"I know a Red Lobster not to far from here."  
"Yay!" Bray puts Paige in the car then gets in and drives to the restaurant and stops and gets Paige and they go inside.

******************

Jynx was sitting on the hotel room with Jey because Jimmy and Naomi were out. Jey called her up and seen if she wanted to hang out and so she left Luke and Erik to sit with him. "So how are you doing?"  
"Great... It is a good feeling be in the WWE. Quite a rush."  
"Oh yes it is a great feeling. I love getting out in front of those people are preforming." Jynx smiles, "They are pretty awesome people, very vocal."  
"Haha. That is true." Jynx stares at the Uso. "So you're family has been in the WWE a long time I hear."  
"Oh yes... Our dad is Rikishi, and our uncles are the Wild Samoans, Jimmy Snuka is our uncle, and Roman and Tamina are our cousins."  
"Oh wow, so there have been a lot of you guys in the WWE."  
"Haha yeah. And we love working here. Always the best times of our lives."  
"I bet."

******************

Bray puts Paige back in the car and drives home. He laid one hand on the counsel and Paige looked over and placed her hand in his. Once they got home Bray unlocked the house and Paige went in and looked over her shoulder. "You promised..." Bray smirks and follows Paige and walks down the stairs and to the basement. Paige was already laying on the bed looking at Bray. "Come on Bray, don't leave me waiting... Baby..."  
Bray crawls onto the bed and over to where he is hovering over her. Paige pulls Brays shirt over his head and Bray sits Paige up and she removes her own shirt so she is in a bra and jeans. Bray looks down and notices her belt and he chuckles. "How did I not notice that?"  
"Because you were too busy looking at other things to look at my belt." Paige smirks.  
Bray smirks as he reaches around and unclasps Paige's bra. Paige was finally letting her guard down enough to his liking and he was taking advantage of it. This was definitely going to be the best night of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I can get more chapters up in the next few days, but if I can't, I'M SORRY! XD I will do what I can lol Thank you once again for reading and I am glad people actually like my stories lmfao.


	7. You have to Wait- Jynx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are finally starting to suspect Jynx, so she has to hold out until Raw. How will she be able to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Bray wakes up the next morning with a smirk on his face.  
My plan is finally complete.  
Bray looked over to see Paige still asleep, she was on her side, back facing Bray. Bray scooted close to her and kissed the back of her head before getting out of bed and putting on his clothes before going back upstairs and to his room. He glanced at his phone and seen missed calls and texts from Abigail/Jynx about how the night went and if the plan was finally complete.  
Bray sent her a simple text and laid his phone on the nightstand before getting in the shower.  
 **To Abigail: The plan is complete. Expect to see us very, very soon dear sister.**

******************

Jynx looked at her phone before Smackdown started and showed a 1000 watt smile. "What are you so happy about?" Jynx puts her phone away and looks at Jey, who is smiling at her, "Oh well... I just got some very exciting news."  
"What is it?"  
"Uh-uh... You will have to wait till Raw to find out."  
"Awe! You mean you won't even tell me?" Jynx smirks, "Not even you... But I will say, if you think Seth was a shock, then you will be stunned shitless." Jey stares at her. "Awe I wanna know so bad!"  
"Well too bad." Jynx smiles before walking off. Ryder was standing there glaring. She is getting really suspicious now. Ever since Jynx proved herself to Ryder, she has been steering them in the wrong directions, leading Ryder and the gang nowhere close to finding Paige. Then on top of Seth coming back and making Ryder, Roman, and Dean's lives hell with Cena and Eva. Ryder was about to pull her hair out.  
"Ugh! This is shit is soooo frustrating!" Ryder screams. "Ryder, please relax. Everything will work out soon. I promise you."  
"Dean I don't think you quite get it. Jynx is more of a snake than my brother is a Viper."  
"You think so?"  
"Yes! because have you not seen? All of her "leads" have been nothing but dead ends. She isn't trustworthy..."  
"So what do you think is up with her?"  
"I don't know... I can't place my finger on it... So I sent Trace to dig a little deeper into Jynx. Because we know virtually nothing about her."  
"That is true."  
"We made a mistake in trusting her... And all I can hope is that it's not fatal."  
"Knock knock." Ryder and the guys look to the door and all jump up in surprise. "Bekka! Where have you been?"  
"Overseas actually. After my injury last year, I went roaming around since I was going to be out for a long time. I just got cleared and I am back now." Ryder hugs Bekka tight and she returns the hug. "Seems I made it back in time to help find Paige too. And I see Seth has moved on.."  
"No..."  
"What? But he's with...?"  
"Yeah... Something has to be wrong with him... Because he disappeared right before Paige did, then just showed up out of nowhere..."  
"This whole thing is a mess and we are all going mad."  
"I have been watching, and I have been watching Jynx closely... Strange character."  
"Tell me about it." Ryder sits Bekka down and fills her in on everything she has missed since she had been gone. "Well it looks like we need to go find this Jynx then."  
"Yes. I agree. Let's go." They stand up and walk to the door when Trace bursts in. "Guys, you are not going to believe it... I seen Jynx talking to Luke and Erik... A lot."  
"What?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's it. We are going to find her now."  
"Trace... Keep up the good work. Good lookin' out man."  
"Thank you. And I will keep digging. I think I am making progress. I will report back soon." Trace walks off and Ryder and Bekka walk off to find Jynx. Bekka is the sister of Daniel Bryan. She came into the WWE with Ryder and Paige, but an injury took her out of action for a year. So Daniel decided that she should pass time by going sight seeing around the world. Bekka thought that sounded nice and relaxing. So she went everywhere. But when she got the call clearing her to go back to wrestling, she wasted no time coming back.  
Jey was sitting down looking at the monitor when Ryder and Bekka walk up to him. "Where's Jynx?"  
"She's going out to the ring. She has a match with Alicia Fox." Ryder and Bekka run to the entrance and go out once Ryder's theme song plays. "Wow King... Bekka Bryan is back!"  
"I know! What a shock. It has been what a year?"  
"A year indeed." Ryder walks over to the bell keepers table and grabs a mic, before getting in the ring with Bekka and Jynx. "First of all I would like to welcome back a long lost member of the Goddesses, Bekk Bryan." There are cheers echo the arena and Bekka waves a hand, Jynx smirks. "Secondly, Jynx... We need to talk with you..." Jynx goes and grabs another mic and looks back at the pair. "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
"You have been acting REALLY fishy as of late... And I would like to know why."  
"I'm not acting fishy."  
"You are. I heard what you told Jey earlier and I would like to know what this little surprise you know about is." Jynx laughs into the mic and Ryder and Bekka exchange a look. "Oh Ryder. You are being absolutely silly!" Ryder takes a step forward before the lights go out. When they turn back on, Jynx is gone. Bekka and Ryder look around befor they hear Jynx's voice again. "Now now Ryder. I will tell you like I told Jey. You WILL wait till Raw." And with that, everything went quiet. The crowd couldn't even draw a reaction from the events.  
Jynx hissed at the cold air hitting her skin but ignored it so she could continue off to wherever she was going.  
Ryder got to the back with Bekka and looked at everyone. "Where is she at?"  
"Gone..."  
"What do you mean gone?"  
"After she disappeared from the ring, she left the arena without a trace. We looked everywhere." Ryder let out a frustrated groan. "Goddamn." She walks into the locker room to grab her bag.  
"Everything will come together on Raw. We will find everything out."  
"Well well well.. Look who it is." Bekka looks and sees Cena, Eva, and Seth. Bekka rolls her eyes. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
"Eva, even a cat wouldn't want to drag your skank ass in." Ryder walks out with her bag in hand and Eva smirks. "What you got in there?"  
"Uhm my clothes, what do you think I have in there?" Eva grabs an end of the bag. "Well I am going to find out."  
"Don't be grabbin' at my shit! Let go!"  
"No!" Eva and Ryder tug back and forth on the bag, Bekka, Dean, and Roman along with John and Seth are watching the girls. "Stop it Eva."  
"You stop it Ryder!" Bekka could almost hear the cat growls and hisses of the cat fight. Seth seem something fall out of the bag and one of the girls kicks it over to him in the midsts of the tug-of-war. Seth reaches down and picks up the item and puts it away before anyone sees.   
John and Roman finally step in and pull the girls apart. Bekka grabs Ryder's bag and hands it to her and gets in Eva's face. "You better get out here... And take your little lapdogs with you you little talentless hag." Eva scoffs and grabs Seth and John's arms and pulls them away. Seth was frowning the whole time.  
Ryder gets back to her hotel room and Bekka decided to come over a bit to tell Ryder some of her travel stories, as Ryder smiled painfully. "Paige would love to hear these stories."  
"Yeah and I would love to watch her become a little mommy. She was kinda the mom of the Goddesses." Ryder laughs. "Haha yeah. The Angel and the mother."  
"But seriously... Seth was going to propose to Paige?"  
"Yeah, and Paige was going to tell Seth she was pregnant. Now I don't know what's going to happen." Ryder gets up and opens her bag and pulls everything out. "Shit..." Ryder starts digging through her things frantically. "What is it Ry?"  
"My pictures are gone..."

******************

Paige had finally been able to come up out of the basement and sleep in Bray's room with him. "Paige could you come here for a minute."  
"Sure babe." Paige walks out of Bray's room and walks into the living room to see Bray with his hands behind his back. "What you got there Bray?"  
"Oh just a little something for you darling..." Bray sits down and pats the seat next to him and Paige walks over and sits down. "We have been together for a long time darling, correct."  
"Yes. Ever since you came to the WWE." Bray smirks and nods. "Well when you told me you were pregnant, I just knew I had to make sure our baby came into the world in a strong family."  
Paige looks at Bray. "What are you talking about?" Bray brings his hands to the front and sees a teddy bear holding a little black box. Paige gasps and takes the bear in her hands and she sets it on her lap and takes the black box and opens it up. "Oh my god... Bray..."  
"Paige Nicole Reso... Will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" Paige puts the ring on her finger and sets the box on the coffee table along with the bear, and hugs Bray tight. She pulls away then starts kissing him. Bray gladly kisses back. Basking in the fact that he was glad he kept something from Seth. The very ring he was going to propose to Paige with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh! What is going o happen when Seth looks at the pictures? What do you think is going to happen when people see Paige again, and this time under Brays control, and going to marry him? Stay tuned!


	8. The Truth- Seth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth finally looks at the photos and when nothing makes sense anymore, he goes to the person who seems to have all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to get up there. Woo! Enjoy guys!

Seth was sitting on his bed, he somehow convinced Eva and John to let him room by himself. He took out the pictures that fell from Ryder's bag out of his pocket and stared at them. He stared at them for what felt like hours but had only been a few minutes, still unsure about what to do with them.  
Seth sighed and took the rubber band off the photos before looking through them. Sure everyone kept pictures on their phones now days. But these pictures meant the world to Ryder, so she would always have something sentimental to hold and look at. Phone only lasted for a short while, but pictures lasted forever.  
Seth started to look through the photos. The first one was a picture of Ryder, Bekka and another beautiful brunette. Seth was smitten with her, but had no idea who it could possibly be. "She is pretty damn beautiful." She had red and blonde streaks in her hair and such a pretty smile. Seth set the picture down on the bed and looked at the other picture. This one was of Ryder and the mystery brunette together, then Ryder and Bekka, then Bekka and the brunette again.  
The next picture was oh the girls and Randy, they were all smiling and laughing. Then just Ryder and Randy, they were brother and sister. Then the girls and Jay, then Jay and Ted DiBiase Jr., Then the brunette with Jay and Ted, then one of Just her and Ted, then her and Jay. Next was the girls and Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella. Then Brie and Daniel, then Bekka and Brie and Daniel, then Bekka with just Daniel, and then with just Brie.  
Next were the photos and really stumped Seth. It was a photo of him, Roman, and Dean. Yeah these had to have been taken a long time ago. Those two turned on Seth and made him their enemy. But underneath all those photos of him and his former friends, were pictures of Ryder and Roman, Dean and Randy, and Seth and the brunette who's name he still didn't know.  
He was in a photo kissing the girl, and they looked truly happy. After there were a couple more pictures of just the two, then more of Roman and Ryder, Dean and Randy and everyone together. Lots of them were goofy, showing that they all had a fun side to them and they couldn't be awful people. Bekka and the brunette Seth was kissing in some pictures were in quite a few photos with Dean. But all in all, they all managed to appear in enough photos to be equal with each other.  
Seth would know because he went back through and counted everyone. Then he noticed something on the back of the pictures. DATES! Ryder had put dates on the backs so when she looked at them she would know exactly when the pictures were taken. Oh Seth was saying a silent prayer to her for doing that. But he was quite startled when he looked on the back of the photos of him, Dean, and Roman. They were quite recent. At least a month ago some of these photos were taken.  
Then, it wouldn't make sense. John said one time that Seth had been enemies for at least three months, and Eva and Seth had been dating since she came to WWE. If that is true, then why in the hell is he all buddy buddy in these pictures with the two who supposedly betrayed him three months ago, and why is he kissing the brunette in these photos from a month ago if he's supposed to be with Eva? Ugh. His head was starting to kill him.  
Seth didn't want to think anymore because nothing was adding up and his head was killing him now from thinking about things so hard. "Well, there is only one way to solve this. I have to go to Ryder and make her tell me EVERYTHING." Seth lays in bed, then decides during Raw he will go to her secretly and get to the bottom of things. Seth turns out the lights and goes to sleep.  
Seth was able to endure another date with his so-called "girlfriend" Eva when John walked in. "Hey guys whats up?"  
"Hey John!"  
"Hey."  
 **So asshole are you ready to give it up?**  
"No, I'm not.. Psh he has no idea so it's not a big deal."  
 **That's what you think dummy. You and Eva screwed yourselves big time. The end to your little game is coming quicker than you know it...**  
"Whatever.. You give me migraines..."  
 **Oh I know, because then I have to listen to you bitch about them you little wimp!**  
John shook his head and stopped listening to the voice. He was getting so aggravated with it. Eva and Seth were looking at him weird. "What?"  
"John... You were just like, talking to yourself..."  
"Psh. No I wasn't. You two are just hearing things... Now come on let's go out and drink some." Eva gets up and goes with Seth and John out to a club. Eva was not drinking because she struggled with underage drinking and she never wanted to get out of control like that again.  
Ryder was sitting at a table watching John, Eva, and Seth walk in. She was still stressing out about her photos, because she has no clue where they could have gone. "Ryder it will be okay. I know somebody found them and they will get back to you."  
"I know.. But those photos had memories on them... And dates so I know exactly what happened that day."  
"I know... But try not to stress out. I know whoever found them is taking good care of them."  
"Yeah... I can only hope though."  
"I know girly I know."  
Seth looks over at Ryder and groaned in frustration. He really wanted to give those photos back to her. But Eva and John could not see him go over there. Luckily John and Eva had to leave out early for a tour so they wouldn't be there and he could do it tomorrow during Raw. After John ending up getting wasted he started talking to himself some more. Eva and Seth took him back to hotel and put him in his room. Eva sat on her bed as Seth walks back to his room.  
"Those two are ridiculous." Seth lays in his bed and tries to sleep. He has no idea what is going to happen tomorrow for Raw. He desperately wants to ask Ryder about everything, but he doesn't want her to send him away. What is he ever going to do? "I will just have to use my charm... Or maybe Dean or Roman will convince her to listen to me..." With that Seth fell asleep.  
Seth walked into the arena with the pictures in hand, and went straight to his locker room to drop off his bag. He found out later that Ryder had a match with Bekka against Alicia Fox and Cameron. So Seth went off to find Roman and Ryder.  
Ryder looks at the monitor and sighs, "This match is ridiculous!"  
"I know babe. But it has to be done."  
"I don't want to fight those nobodies..."  
"But you have to it's your job. Paige would be pumping you up if she was here. You and Bekka, and she would be accompanying you both to ringside."  
"Yeah that's true." Ryder looks up and sees Seth walking towards her and Roman. "Rome..." Roman stands in front of Ryder and starers down Seth.   
"Woah, woah relax Rome... I don't want any trouble... Really."  
"Then what do you want Seth?"  
"I want answers... Please? You two are probably the only ones who will give it to me straight. And that's what I need." Seth hands Roman Ryder's photos, "They fell out of Ryder's bag and I picked them up... I looked through them then looked at the dates and realized, nothing was adding up. If I had been betrayed by Rome and Dean 3 months ago, then how come I was buddy buddy with them one month ago? And If I was dating Eva since she started here, then how come I was kissing that beautiful brunette one month ago?"  
Ryder chuckles a bit. "Because Cena and Eva are lying to you. Come in with me and Rome and I will explain everything I can before my match."  
"Okay." Seth walked into the room with Ryder and Roman and sat down as Ryder started telling Seth everything!

******************

Jynx sat with Bray as they went through theme songs for Paige. Bray told her she needed a new one and she agreed. "Oh I like that one." Paige settled on "Crestfallen" by Follow My Lead. Since she was pregnant, she was not allowed to wrestle or get into any physical altercations anymore. So Jynx and Bray were figuring out how to introduce the new and improved Paige Nicole Reso.   
Paige was wearing a jean skirt, white wedges, and a white belted low cut top with a black tank top under it. Her hair was straightened and she painted her french manicured finger nails and toe nails a matching pale purple color. But no one would notice that little detail.  
What they would notice, was her engagement ring. "Paige my darling, are you ready to go?"  
"Yes I am baby." Bray takes her hand and stands her up and they walk behind Jynx hand-and-hand.

******************

"Wow, so that is really the truth?"  
"Yep. But I understand if you don't quite believe it right away. There is a lot more to it to be honest, and you will be overwhelmed."  
"Yeah that's true."  
"Ryder! Come on we got a tag match to win." Ryder hops up and jogs over to the door. "Alright this shouldn't take long. Be back you two."  
"Okay." Ryder walks with Bekka to the entrance and then walks out to see Alicia and Cameron waiting in the ring. Little did they know, they were going to get the shock of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will have the next one up shortly!


	9. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return that stuns all... Well, two returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has been hell and I just been lazy lol but im getting started again yay! Here is the next chapter!

Ryder and Bekka were in control of the match no doubts about it. Bekka was taking care of Cameron at the moment and Ryder was watching closely, ready to step in and knock Alicia out if she tried to cheat. Bekka finally hit her finishing move and Ryder got into the ring and run and clotheslined Alicia off the apron where she landed on the floor.  
The crowd was going wild. But that is where things went bad. Bekka went in for the pin, but the lights went out. There were noises and the sound of someone hitting the mat. Then the lights came on and Ryder and Bekka were laid out on the mat. Erik and Luke were standing in the ring looking over them.  
Just as Ryder and Bekka were just starting to come too as Erik and Luke grab the girls and Jynx walks out. "Oh Ryder, I told you that you would have to wait to find out my surprise... Well you don't have to wait any longer." All at once, Jynx stepped to the side and Bray Wyatt's music came on. Bray walked out and smirked. "Ahh yes. I am back. Thank you for doing such a good job... Sister Abigail."   
Ryder's eyes widen as Bray hugs Jynx tight and she returns the embrace. "Now for our surprise... I would like to introduce someone who I am sure was noticed by their long absence..." The song "Crestfallen" by Follow My Lead came on and there was no one coming out until all of a sudden, shocked gasps filled the arena.  
Paige walked out and stood next to Bray, Bekka and Ryder the most shocked out of all. SO Bray really did have Paige! They should have known! But Bekka and Ryder were even more stunned when Bray pulled Paige over to him and kissed her, and she kissed back! "Please welcome back my fiance Paige Nicole!" Paige holds up her ring and the camera gets a close up of it.  
Roman and Dean look at each other, that was the ring Seth was going to use to propose to Paige with! Seth stares at the ring... It looked so familiar but he couldn't place it... Maybe Dean and Roman would know... "And," Bray continues, "we are going to have a baby!" Ryder and Bekka look in horror.  
Paige was holding her belly and smiling as Bray put a hand over hers. This was absolutely awful! Bray has her hypnotized! The baby is really Seth's! All of a sudden the lights went out again, and when they came back on, Jynx, Erik, Luke, Bray and Paige were gone. Ryder and Bekka looked around.  
They crawled out of the ring and walk to the back where they meet Roman and Dean. "Did you see her ring?!" Roman rewinds back to the part where they see the close up of the ring. "It's beautiful honestly..."  
"Yeah that is Paige's dream ring..."  
"Trace helped Seth pick it out for Paige because Trace knows exactly what Paige wanted as a ring..."  
"Bray took Seth's ring and gave it to Paige..."  
"This is crazy... Because he got her to believe that she is having his baby too..."  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know... This is gonna take more planning."  
"Well I have an idea..." Everyone turns to look at Bekka, "What is is?"  
"how about we get Seth back on track first, then we lock Paige and Seth in a room and he will get Paige's memory back..."  
"That is a good idea... But we are going to plan this very thoroughly... Because Bray is gonna have her on lock... Luke and Erik and Jynx will be watching her like a hawk... We are going to need help..."  
"And I know EXACTLY who to call. Paige will be so happy to see him..."  
"Hopefully... I mean she didn't look exactly ecstatic to see Trace..."  
"Oh damn..." They people continue to talk until someone walks through the door.  
They all stop and look at the person and their jaws hit the floor. "What the hell is going on guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will be uploading soon... The story is going to start winding before long.. But not without a bunch of surprises that I have up my sleeve! :)


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to get Paige back starts getting underway, and Seth finally gets his memory back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, college had been such an impact on my life and I had to find the inspiration again. Thanks for loving me still ;-;

Josh was sitting in the spot next to Bekka who was messing with his hair. "So what is this plan? You want me to swoon Jynx even though she betrayed us all?"  
"Well yes, but we think you can break her Josh..."  
"Yes. True love trumps all... We just need to get her out of the way, subtly, and then Roman and Dean can take out Erik, and then we call in our secret weapon to help get Paige away from Bray."  
"Then we lock Seth and Paige in a room together and have Seth get Paige's memory back."  
"Guys! We have problems though!" Jay, Paige's brother who had dropped in finally paces back and forth. "Like what Jay?"  
"Well first off, we don't know how far in Paige is brainwashed. And We still have to get Seth back on track." Jay was right. "Well we can get our parts of the plan started because Roman and Dean are working with Seth."  
"Alright, now Josh you just need to go find Jynx."  
"Will do."

******************

"Okay Seth, now how come you don't have your memory back by now?"  
"I don't know?" Dean looks through Seth's phone and smacks his forehead with his hand, "How did you phone NOT help? Your phone is full of, very lovely pictures, of Paige." Seth rolls his eyes, not liking the fact Dean is talking like that, even though they are supposedly best friends, but ain't that his girl? Dean shouldn't talk about HIS girl like that. It's kinda rude. Roman gets up and goes over and looks, "Oh my yes. And plus, your wallpaper and lock screen are pictures of you and Paige kissing in a cute pose Ryder, Bekka, or Trace must have taken."  
"Well when I was with John and Eva they wouldn't let me have my phone... So no I can't say I have looked at my phone."  
"Well here look at it now." Dean tosses Seth his phone and he looks through it. Roman and Dean gauge Seth's reactions by his facial expressions. So far he is in awe. "Wow, Paige is very beautiful... In all ways."  
"Yes Seth she is. She is totally your soulmate and..." Roman looks at Dean, he doesn't want to tell Seth that Paige is pregnant with his kid or that they were going to be engaged, but he feels like it would be his wake up call. Dean nods a bit, "Paige is pregnant as you heard her say on tv, but it's your child she is having."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, and the engagement ring you thought looked so familiar, well that is your ring, Trace helped you pick it out for her. It's Paige's dream ring."  
"I did? ... I did..."  
"Yes! Seth... Remember!"  
"I'm trying you guys... This isn't easy..."  
"We know Seth..." Just then "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez starts playing somewhere. "That's Paige's favorite song... Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez."  
"Yes! But where is it coming from?" Dean, Roman and Seth start looking before they realize that it was coming from Seth's phone. They look, "You must have stumbled onto Paige's contact... And got her ringtone."  
"Oh.." Seth goes and looks through his phone at all the pictures once more. They were cute pictures Paige posed for and then silly ones, and then her Diva photos from WWE.com. "Man, I am one lucky guy to get a girl like her..."  
"Yeah you are... But right now Bray is the lucky one because he has Paige believing she's with him."  
"You have to get her back to reality..."  
"But how?"  
"Well the girls are getting a distraction for Jynx by the name of Josh."  
"Then Rome and I are going to take care of Erik and Luke."  
"But what about Bray?"  
"Oh we have Randy and a certain someone helping take care of Paige and get Bray. You are going to sit in a room and wait for said person to drop Paige in. Then you do whatever you have to to get Paige's memory back."  
"Right.. So when does this all take place?"  
"As soon as Josh gets his hooks into J."

******************

Jynx was sitting in a chair putting on some makeup when Josh comes up behind her. "Hey there beautiful." Jynx turns around slowly and smiles at Josh. "Hey Joshy."  
"You're smile is absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"So Jynx.. Or would you rather be called Abigail?" Jynx sighs and hangs her head at that. "Are you mad?" She looks back up with a sullen look and Josh doesn't think he really likes seeing her like that, yet he has to clear the air with her. "Well actually I am... That and hurt that you lied to me..."  
"I didn't mean to.. To be honest, I didn't come here looking for love. I came here to help my brother Bray, and then I met you... And... And things changed for me."  
"I see..."  
"Does this mean you don't like me anymore?" Josh brushes a strand of hair away from Jynx's face and looks at her seriously. "There is no such thing as not liking someone anymore. They simply just like them less, mostly overcome by the hurt. That person then sets off for someone who wouldn't betray them like that one person did...." Jynx bites her lip as Josh continues, "But I am not like that. You may have hurt me. But I am strong and I like you enough to say, how about we get out of here and get to know each other for real?"

Jynx smiles and gets off her chair. "Alright." Josh holds out his arm and Jynx takes it and they walk off. "Josh?" Josh finishes texting Ryder letting her know Jynx is out of the picture. "Yes Jynx?"  
"I just want you to know, that after I met you, I didn't really want to help Bray anymore. But he is all I have left. He is family. You can't just let family go... No matter how bad they want you to do..."  
"Jynx love don't sweat it, really. It's alright. As long as you don't hide anything like this from me anymore... Everything is going to be alright." Josh stops to kiss her head before they get in his car and leave.

******************

"What was that?"  
"A text from Josh..."  
"And?"  
"Jynx is taken care of. Now we can move to the next parts of our plan."  
"I already let our special pal know and Randy is ready to go help when he is needed."  
"And I just let Rome and Dean know. So once they take care of business and Seth is in place."  
"We set our plan into motion."

******************

Paige is sitting in Brays dressing room. "So baby you have a match tonight."  
"Yes I do sunshine."  
"Can I come out to the ring with you?"  
"No."  
"Awe! Why not?!"  
"Because you could get hurt and hurt our baby." Paige crawls over to Bray and wraps her arms around his neck, "Baby please?!"  
"Paige..." Paige turns Brays face towards her and kisses him eagerly. "Bray please...?"  
"Alright, alright you win. You can come to the ring with me."  
"Yay!" Paige jumps up and goes and goes and gets the door since someone had knocked. "Ahh, Luke, Erik. Come on in."  
"We didn't wanna barge right on in in case you two were sharing a rather... Private moment."  
"Good Idea Luke."  
"We just wanted to let you know that we will be around if you need us to watch the princess here."  
"I would like for you two to come out to ringside and protect Paige for me." Bray gets up and grabs Paige's hand and walks out of the room and down the hallway with Luke and Erik trailing behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I will try my hardest to update again


	11. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A return that stuns all... Well, two returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College has been hell and I just been lazy lol but im getting started again yay! Here is the next chapter!

Ryder and Bekka were in control of the match no doubts about it. Bekka was taking care of Cameron at the moment and Ryder was watching closely, ready to step in and knock Alicia out if she tried to cheat. Bekka finally hit her finishing move and Ryder got into the ring and run and clotheslined Alicia off the arpon where she landed on the floor.  
The crowd was going wild. But that is where things went bad. Bekka went in for the pin, but the lights went out. There were noises and the sound of someone hitting the matt. Then the lights came on and Ryder and Bekka were laid out on the mat. Erik and Luke were standing in the ring looking over them.  
Just as Ryder and Bekka were just starting to come too as Erik and Luke grab the girls and Jynx walks out. "Oh Ryder, I told you that you would have to wait to find out my surprise... Well you don't have to wait any longer." All at once, Jynx stepped to the side and Bray Wyatt's music came on. Bray walked out and smirked. "Ahh yes. I am back. Thank you for doing such a good job... Sister Abigail."   
Ryder's eyes widen as Bray hugs Jynx tight and she returns the embrace. "Now for our surprise... I would like to introduce someone who I am sure was noticed by their long absence..." The song "Crestfallen" by Follow My Lead came on and there was no one coming out until all of a sudden, shocked gasps filled the arena.  
Paige walked out and stood next to Bray, Bekka and Ryder the most shocked out of all. SO Bray really did have Paige! They should have known! But Bekka and Ryder were even more stunned when Bray pulled Paige over to him and kissed her, and she kissed back! "Please welcome back my fiance Paige Nicole!" Paige holds up her ring and the camera gets a close up of it.  
Roman and Dean look at each other, that was the ring Seth was going to use to propose to Paige with! Seth stares at the ring... It looked so familiar but he couldn't place it... Maybe Dean and Roman would know... "And," Bray continues, "we are going to have a baby!" Ryder and Bekka look in horror.  
Paige was holding her belly and smiling as Bray put a hand over hers. This was absolutely awful! Bray has her hypnotized! The baby is really Seths! All of a sudden the lights went out again, and when they came back on, Jynx, Erik, Luke, Bray and Paige were gone. Ryder and Bekka looked around.  
They crawled out of the ring and walk to the back where they meet Roman and Dean. "Did you see her ring?!" Roman rewinds back to the part where they see the close up of the ring. "It's beautiful honestly..."  
"Yeah that is Paige's dream ring..."  
"Trace helped Seth pick it out for Paige because Trace knows exactly what Paige wanted as a ring..."  
"Bray took Seth's ring and gave it to Paige..."  
"This is crazy... Because he got her to believe that she is having his baby too..."  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"I don't know... This is gonna take more planning."  
"Well I have an idea..." Everyone turns to look at Bekka, "What is is?"  
"how about we get Seth back on track first, then we lock Paige and Seth in a room and he will get Paige's memory back..."  
"That is a good idea... But we are going to plan this very thoroughly... Because Bray is gonna have her on lock... Luke and Erik and Jynx will be watching her like a hawk... We are going to need help..."  
"And iI know EXACTLY who to call. Paige will be so happy to see him..."  
"Hopefully... I mean she didn't look exactly estatic to see Trace..."  
"Oh damn..." They people continue to talk until someone walks through the door.  
They all stop and look at the person and their jaws hit the floor. "What the hell is going on guys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I will be uploading soon... The story is going to start winding before long.. But not without a bunch of surprises that I have up my sleeve! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be up as soon as possible! C;


End file.
